


You know I'd Bleed For This

by Basic_instinct40



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Amos doesnt know how to talk about his feelings, Amos lives inside of his head, Axis 2 personality, But he shows them, Found Family, Friendship, Or Stabbed, Other, Prax is just mention im sorry, Ring Gate, Space Gays, Why does Amos always get shot, friendship with the ships weirdo, space carbs, the crew eats a lot of pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_instinct40/pseuds/Basic_instinct40
Summary: Truthfully, he had felt little emotion since his childhood growing up on the harsh streets of Baltimore. The radio's static volume of emotions wasn't just turned down for Amos Burton; it was turned off completely.





	You know I'd Bleed For This

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing version of inktober. Prompt:ring. I love writing Amos and I cant wait for season 4 of The Expanse!

Amos had meant it when he told Alex that he hadn't felt fear since he was five years old. Truthfully, he had felt little emotion since his childhood growing up on the harsh streets of Baltimore. The radio's static volume of emotions wasn't just turned down for Amos Burton; it was turned off completely. Or perhaps it was set to another frequency that no other individual could tune into no matter how hard they tried. Amos didn't waste much time evaluating the reasons his hands didn't shake at the prospect of death; To him it was all a part of the churn. Life and death came and went so expect to kill or be killed. No questions. 

Following Holden through the Ring Gates for the first time had been about survival and Amos would take his chances of surviving anywhere he could get them. Now the game had flipped once more, and they were no longer on the run from Earth and Mars. The Rocinante was legitimately theirs to call home and Chrissie was more than willing to let them establish the ship as the pitbull of Medina Station. Amos found himself on a hard burn toward a shit rock that a group of belter settlers had named Ilus or as the United Nations was paying the crew to call it “New Terra.” 

Amos didn't give a space rat’s ass what they called the planet as long as the higher up’s checks cleared and Holden told him where to point his gun. He was as content as one could be strapped down to a crash couch for six hours a day while the crew made their way through yet another Ring Gate. It would be two more weeks until they arrive in New Terra and Amos was fine with sticking to the timeline despite the anxieties of Captain Holden about what they would expect once they reach the ground. Amos as usual felt no fear, telling the rest of the crew as much when they came up from the day’s hard burn and could relax over dinner. 

“See I just don't get that about you Hoss,” Alex mused to him. “How can you have no fear? It isn't possible.” 

Amos shrugged, his mouth full of lasagna and bored by Alex's constant integration into Amos’s personality. Holden shook his head at Amos’s hunch over form. “Well I guess one of us has to keep a cool head in a fire fight.” 

Naomi chuckled into her food. “Holden’s more likely to make best friends with everyone down there. Keep the emotion outta things for him, Amos. Jim’s got enough passion for both of you.” She told him. 

Amos rolled his eyes at his crew, grabbing for another huge heaping of his meal. He allowed them to continue to have fun at his expense, not seeing the need to correct their opinions. He couldn't explain to the rest of his shipmates how his brain worked. Hell, Amos had never been able to explain himself to anyone, and that was all right by him. Amos knew he was lucky to have found people that stuck by him, and that even though it was his body that seemed to be the one that took all the bullets in the shootouts, he was certain that his crew would lay down their lives for him. Amos’s job was to make sure that never came to pass. 

  
He could never convey himself in a way that they would understand, but Amos could show it. He showed it by repairing the ship with Naomi and sitting with Alex in the cockpit when he recognized the signs of loneliness etched in the older man’s face. Amos showed his care by calling Prax and Mei every week, even when they received most of his video calls in the dead of night as they slept back on Ganymede Station. Amos showed up and showed out for the people who mattered in the only way he knew how and hoped it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my writing discourse group. Love ya'll.


End file.
